This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project focuses on prototyping various computational approaches, both detailed stochastic and coarse-grain continuous, to modeling cytoskeletal dynamics. A detailed stochastic approach entails kinetic Monte Carlo simulations of both biochemical events, such as nucleation of filaments and polymerization and depolymerization events, and mechanical effects, such as movements of monomers and filaments in the presence of mechanical forces and stochastic fluctuations. A continuous approximation will be formulated in terms of ensemble averages or, in more detail, in terms of probability distributions in space and time.